Virtualized networks contained within datacenter are connected to public networks, such as the Internet, through gateway devices. The gateway devices typically encapsulate (tunnel) or translate (transform) data packets from within a tenant network to a destination. Connectivity is provided by stateful methods, such as IPSec-based encapsulation and encryption, or stateless methods, such as Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE) or virtual LAN (VLAN) tagging. As demand for traffic exchanged through such a tunnel increases, the gateway device itself becomes single tunneling endpoint, and therefore, a traffic bottleneck and a single point of failure.